When unexpected events occur, such as armed robbery, the terrorist attacks, street riots, fires, or other significant incidents that threaten people, communities and businesses, security personnel need to immediately understand and manage the circumstances, dangers and threats of such events in order to properly respond and safe guard those involved and impacted. The costs of not having accurate, verified and timely information immediately available to not only the on-site security personnel, first responders, and the control elements that deploy, control and coordinate their collective response to critical events, but also to the management of affected private businesses, can be potentially devastating.
The method and information system of this invention receives, monitors, analyzes and verifies data streams from various news feeds, web services and social media posts to alert and coordinate security services of possible terrorist events, major crimes, active shooters, public protests and other developing incidents. The method and information system provides for the transmission of real-time actionable intelligence instantaneously directly to security service personnel through SMS messaging using smart phones and similar mobile devices. Based on the relevant intelligence transmitted through SMS messages on smart phones and devices, individual security personnel can be coordinated and instructed to revise post orders, lock down doors or call for backup to provide timely responses to help ensure the safety and security of the assets and personnel they are contracted to protect.
The above described features and advantages, as well as others, will become more readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.